


Oops....

by Purple_Iris



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda
Genre: M/M, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Freeform, accidental coming, not much smut but still, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Iris/pseuds/Purple_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Bram have been dating for a year (maybe more can’t remember) in this. They are 17/18 ish and it’s the summer before college. They are at Bram’s apartment, and both still vrigins, they have never done anything more then kiss and see each other shirtless<br/>Sorry for bad grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. First time writing a something so wish me luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops....

I gasp as he pulls me closer and I smile. I still can’t believe this, how lucky I am. He is the most amazing, wonderful, cute, hot, fun-  
His hands skim up and down my sides cutting through my thought bubble. I shiver and press closer to him tilting my head up so he has better access to my neck. Bram’s butterfly kisses flutter across my pulse to my adams apple, making it down to my collar bone he kisses there once before going back to my mouth. I meet him halfway and kiss him, open mouthed. His tongue slides in and roams around.  
He pulls back a little resting his forehead against mine. I whine in protest, my erection is painful but I don’t care, against all common sense I want to continue.  
He grins at me, “you seem to be enjoying this.”  
I blush and duck my head in the crook of his neck. I like hiding my head here, especially since I can sneak little kisses against his neck which I know he loves.  
I was right, he sucks in a little gasp. I slowly moved my kisses up until we are kissing each other again. I don’t know how it happened but all of a sudden his leg is in between mine and I am rutting against it. It feels so damn good holy shi-  
“Bram!” I gasp and… I came I fucking came no no no shit no. I sit there gaping a bit before bolting up and grabbing some clothes and running to the bathroom.  
I shut the door and sink down with my back against it. I know that was so not supposed to happen. I actually came with an actual person, my actual boyfriend. He is probably mad or weirded out. Oh god what if he is mad. What if I scared him off.  
Okay, okay it’ll be fine, I stand up and shakily clean myself off and slip on the new pair of boxers and jeans. I stand in front of the mirror and take a few breaths to calm myself down. This is okay, this is Bram. I run a hand through my hair and take keep trying to calm down my breathing. I laugh a little at my own stupidity, how could I do that?  
I turn from the mirror and open the door and walk back into the room. Bram gets off the bed and walks over.  
“I’m so so so sorry Bram, I didn't mean to and I’m sorry please don’t be mad.” Rushes out of my mouth.  
“Oh my gosh Simon!” He walks over and wraps his arms around me. “Why would I be mad at you!”  
“I-I don’t know just thought you would be.” I mumble out as I wrap my arms around Bram’s waist and his arms find their way around my shoulders. I, once again hide my head in the crook of his neck.  
“Come here Simon,” he pulls me towards the bed and props himself up against the pillow. I then get on the bed straddling him and hiding my head against his chest. I grip the front of his shirt a little and bite my lip. “I am so not mad,” he continues. “Look at is this way, you were the cute boy who made me tongue tied remember? I just made that cute boy come just by kissing and a little friction. That’s pretty damn amazing.”  
I grin and nod against him, “yeah okay…”  
“Seriously, I love you don’t worry about it. Not like I haven’t thought about making you come before, and you looked extremely hot.”  
I laugh, “Love you to, Bram.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the cheesy ending, didn't know what else to do sorry!  
> Once again, never written anything but this was an idea I had and there wasn't any fan fiction of Simon/Bram or any Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda.


End file.
